<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ephialtes by adlerobsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383046">Ephialtes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerobsessed/pseuds/adlerobsessed'>adlerobsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Insomnia, Nightmares, We stan Madame de Fer in this house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerobsessed/pseuds/adlerobsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Vivienne does not sleep the entire night and Bastien can’t even hold her. </p><p>-</p><p>Largely inspired by Insomnia, a wonderful Vivienne fan fiction by DictionaryWrites!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bastien de Ghislain/Vivienne, Dorian Pavus &amp; Vivienne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ephialtes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites">DictionaryWrites</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of Cole's comments surrounds her harrowing and her continuing fear arousing from it - I couldn't help but write something linked towards it. And there is so little fan fiction dedicated to Vivienne as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>1.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>It is odd, the way Vivienne refuses to share a bed with him for the night even when she is spent and exhausted. Bastien traces the ridges of her back, fingers gently following the dips of her shoulder blades and then down her spine as he watches the woman recover.</p><p> </p><p>“My love, you are <em>more</em> than welcome to spend the night here. I do not mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne’s eyes are shut but her smile is so full of warmth that Bastien cannot resist leaning in and kissing the space between her shoulder and her neck, enjoying the way she hums in contentment.</p><p> </p><p>“You are too kind, Your Grace. But I believe it is for the best if I return to my own quarters for the night.” Her voice is somewhat raw after the hours they have spent in each others company but no less beautiful, melodic in the way it falls and rises as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Bastien frowns, hand stilling on her dark skin. “You know Nicoline does not mind, nor would the servants speak of it lest they face my wrath.” He lets the question hang out openly, studying her face for the slightest change.</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne slowly opens her eyes, narrowed and feline-like as she gracefully turns onto her back.Her lips part like petal blossoms as she deeply sighs, stretching her long limbs out. Bastien has always been amazed by her height, so used to the petiteness of Orlesian woman and the leanness of elven servants, and now is no exception.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not worry that keeps me from your bed,” Vivienne informs him, reclaiming his attention. “I am simply more comfortable sleeping on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon noticing his arched brow, Vivienne laughs lightly, one hand leaping to his face to ease his confusion, with Bastien leaning into her touch. His own hand wraps around her delicate wrist, keeping her there.</p><p> </p><p>“Years spent as an apprentice in the Circle, during which you share quarters with dozens of others, have quite scarred me. The moment I was given quarters of mine own, I swore that I would never relinquish them.” The words are rehearsed, <em>practiced</em>, and well thought over.</p><p> </p><p>Bastien does not mention this, he will allow Vivienne this little lie of hers if it makes her feel safe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>2.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bastien.” The words are a plea and he ignores them as he tries to quell the burning rage that threatens to destroy him.</p><p> </p><p>The bard lies dead on the ground, skin still smoking minutes after the spell that had claimed his life.</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne is covered in blood. Most of it hers.</p><p> </p><p>Bastien is <em>furious.</em></p><p> </p><p>He spins around to face the captain of his guard, who is pale, almost bloodless, as he tries to meet the duke’s eyes. “ My own mistress,” he begins, words practically spat out, “attacked, in her private chambers. And you did nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>If the man’s armour wasn’t so polished, Bastien wonders whether it would clatter as the man shakes. “We came as soon as we heard, Your Grace. By the time we arrived..” The captain points at the twisted and mangled body.</p><p> </p><p>“Bastien.” Vivienne’s words are sterner now and this time Bastien turns to face her. The mage is partially preoccupied with healing her own wounds, but her eyes still meet his. “It is not his fault, but my own. “</p><p> </p><p>How on <em>earth </em>could this possibly be her fault, Bastien thinks as he strides over to her, sitting by her side. The gashes on her leg are closing up but an elven servant is still putting pressure on her neck, white cloth stained with red.</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne’s gaze flickers to something behind him and he follows it. On one of her bedposts, there are several bloody handprints, and Bastien fights the urge to break something, but there is also something scratched into it. As he looks closely, Bastien could almost believe that it was pulsing with some strange energy.</p><p> </p><p>“A silencing rune,” Vivienne murmurs, almost making Bastien jump as her head ccomes to droop against his shoulder. “I..” She hesitates, twisting and pulling her fingers as she always does when she is nervous. Vivienne has tried to train herself out of it but sometimes her concentration lapsed.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not want to wake the household during the night,” she finally confesses. “I occasionally have nightmares.”</p><p> </p><p>Bastien’s heart sinks as he fills in the rest, the bloody handprints left behind by his lover telling him all he needed to know. He turns back to the trembling captain.</p><p> </p><p>“I want a new patrol scheduled, with several guards from my estate in Val Royeaux brought in. We will go over the details in the morning. Understood, captain?”</p><p> </p><p>The man bows his head, almost dropping his helmet as he did, before fleeing the room. Bastien places his hand over the elven servant’s, smiling gratefully. “Thank you, Riona, I will take care of it. Get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl bobs into a curtsey before she follows the guard out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her and leaving Bastien with his lover who refused to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Vivienne, look at me, my love,” he pleads, free hand turning her face up to him. “Why did you not tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“There was no point in concerning you with such a matter. It is not important.”</p><p> </p><p>What was it she had told him once about the dreaming of mages? How, unlike him, they remained fully aware, conscious of everything that happened but unable to control it.</p><p> </p><p>He does not mention it, instead pulling her against his side and wrapping his arms tightly against her. “I will stay here for the night. You cannot convince me otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne scoffs, though she does not deny him. “You are a stubborn fool who cuckolds like a mother hen over her chicks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m<em> your</em> stubborn fool,” he jests, a smile perched easily on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>She laughs in agreement, finally easing into his embrace. “Yes, yes you are.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>3.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>When Bastien awakes, Vivienne is scrabbling at his arms. “Get out, get out, <em>get out</em>! Leave me!” She screams, desperately trying to wrench out of his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs her tighter, desperately trying to shake her awake. “Vivienne, it is alright, wake up, my love!”</p><p> </p><p>Her hands grown uncomfortably hot and Bastien has to stop himself from screaming as her fingers nearly set aflame. The last time he had, she’d nearly burned down the entire bed.</p><p> </p><p>Bastien instead keeps her in his arms, gently swaying her as he rocked her in his arms. “It is alright, my love, it is alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne’s eyes are open, unseeing, and she smiles weakly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It is alright, Knight-Captain. I am still <em>me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bastien has long since run out of tears but sometimes he almost weeps as he holds his trembling lover.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>4.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“My love, you must come to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>It has been a week since news came from Fereldan’s Circle and Vivienne has practically refused to sleep since, the stories of demons and abominations having filled her dreams from the moment she heard of the disaster.</p><p> </p><p>His lover continues to sit at her desk, flicking through a book he knows she is not truly reading. When Vivienne is thinking over something, her brow furrows, her lips are caught between her teeth and she is practically dead to the world, as her mind races with questions and possibilities. This slumped woman, eyes staring into nothingness as she idly turns the page, is <em>not</em> kept awake by academic goals.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I cannot sleep,” she admits honestly, still not meeting his eyes. Her own eyes flicker down to the bandage on his chest and Bastien knows how much the guilt is eating her up inside as she takes in a sharp breath.</p><p> </p><p><em>A temporary lapse in control</em>, he had assured her, kissing her forehead as tears streamed down her face. No, she is not a monster, and he will not tell a living soul of what has happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then I suppose it will be a long night for both of us,” Bastien informs her dryly, standing up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne’s gaze flashes up, evidently displeased, leading to him smiling smugly at her concern. “You are not as young as you used to be. You should return to your own quarters and rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Bastien wags one finger at her as he pours himself a glass of wine. “Now, now, I’m old enough to send you to bed, Madame.”</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne rolls her eyes, sniffing disdainfully as she turns onto another page. “Whatever will you do next, <em>spank me</em> for disobeying you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bastien chokes on his drink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>5.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>She has not left his side, and Bastien is beginning to think <em>she</em> will die before <em>he</em> will, purely from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>“Vivienne, you must rest.” Bastien frowns at how his voice rasps, grating past his throat. He coughs slightly before trying again. “The healers will watch me while you do, you have nothing to fear.”</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne shakes her head, fiercely gripping his hand even as her eyes remain unfocused, bleary as she tries to concentrate. “No. You are still not well, I must be here in case anything should happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you do not rest, my dear, you will be incapable of preventing anything from happening,” he tells her firmly, though not unkindly. His hand weakly squeezes hers and Vivienne practically flinches.</p><p> </p><p>“Out,” she says, ignoring his request and instead turning to the servants who have congregated in the room. “All of you out.” Every single one of them flee, fearing his lover’s sharp tongue. Bastien does not blame them, having been on the receiving end of it many a time.</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne sits herself on the bed, lifting her legs up so she lie down next to him. Her head nestles into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not leave you, not ever.” The promise is spoken into his skin, with Bastien feeling the hum of it more than hearing the words.</p><p> </p><p>He lifts one aching arm, frail and weakened, and wraps it around her, bringing her close to his side.</p><p> </p><p>He does not make the same promise to Vivienne. They both know it would be a lie and Bastien cannot bring himself to do such a thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>+ 1.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dorian watches as Vivienne’s head starts to tilt forward before she blinks furiously, snapping upright as she starts herself awake.</p><p> </p><p>They are nearly out of the Western Approach, thank the Maker, but Adamant continues to haunt them all. Dorian had spent much of his free time hitting the Iron Bull with a stick, much to the mage’s confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Dorian frowns, watching as Vivienne repeatedly shakes her head, forcing herself to stay awake. When is the last time he has actually seen the woman sleep? For the past few nights, she has insisted on taking first watch and Dorian has begun to believe that she hasn’t even slept when she wasn’t guarding the camp.</p><p> </p><p>He stands up, heading over to the exhausted woman, who immediately forces herself upright as he approaches. “What is it, Dorian? Has something happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone ever told you, you worry too much? Everything is fine, my dear woman, except for you, you look terrib-” He frowns, pausing awkwardly as he studies her. Vivienne’s face is almost gaunt, dark shadows almost like bruises underneath her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, when the two mocked each other, it was in pure jest. Now, Dorian is genuinely concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the man wrapped in <em>belts</em>,” Vivienne counters, continuing on as if she hadn’t noticed his hesitation, and manages to raise on arched brow as she shifts around in her position.</p><p> </p><p>“They are <em>stylish</em> belts.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” she murmurs, eyes almost falling shut. Dorian moves slightly, so his shoulder lies under her head as it tilts off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, he thinks she is still frowning, the faintest twitches of her eyebrows giving her away. Dorian slides one arm around her back and pulls her tighter to his side, his hand settling comfortably around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Her forehead smooths and Vivienne faintly mutters something, lost to him as she burrows her head into the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, her breathing evens out and the woman is asleep. Dorian holds her throughout the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>